Just another Deidara love story
by DancerXtomato2013
Summary: I don't own anything that I write but my awesome character this story is made for my sister Meh2017. Rated M for later chapters and Hidan's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1: Pianagato

Chapter one: Nagato/Pain

A young girl with long brown hair that was always braided walked through the forest lonesome due to the fact of her father died from Rouge Ninja's and her mother being unrelyable when it came to anything. She didn't like the idea of being EVERYWHERE with her mother so she went her own way and little did she know that she was a ninja inside of her Travelers suit..Which wasn't much. She made it on her own for 3 years she got herself her own nickname when she first began to defend herself against Rouge Ninja's. She was called the Angle of deathly hands, It was only because of her powers that she found out that she had when she found the rouge ninja's that killed her father. She wanted to repay them for what they did to her father, making her have to live with her mother for two months before she ran off. She didn't want to be like her mother who was a wimp in her book so she ditched her travelers things and she got herself some Ninja tools and she became a traveling Ninja. Going place to place killing Rogue ninja's where she could if they dared to take her on. It wasn't until a month after her birthday that she felt like she was being followed, so she just stayed put until night when they tried to get her as she was fake sleeping. She immedeatly got up and she hit both of them only to be caught in something that was wood.

"Seems like she knew we were watching her." A guy in a deep voice said

"That it does Sasori my man, So you're the Angle of deathly hands huh?...Well isn't this interesting. You don't seem to be that deadly." A guy said from next to him

"How can I be sure you are right about her Deidara, you know I hate it when you give us a wrong lead." The guy name sasori said

She wiggled out of the grasp of the guy that was holding her and she took her black hand glove off of her. "Do you really want to see first hand how deadly I can be?" She said seriously

Both guys looked to her strangely "Do you have any idea who you are talking to right now?" The guy named deidara asked

"Like it matters, I have people from all over looking for me just so they can kill me because of my power, I'm NOT afraid of anything since my father died on me...But like you need to know that." She said twisting her wrist a bit before getting in an attacking stance

"Seems like this one actually HAS a back bone. Looks like we found her after all." Deidara said

"This one?...Wait you found my mother before hand didn't you?" She asked raising an eyebrow at her

"Dark long brown hair, green eyes, has an attitude and doesn't like to be called old?" Deidara said

"...Yep that's my bitch of a mother happened to her?" She asked

"She's dead now. She wouldn't shut up about her daughter Amy." Sasori said

"Thank the gods, She's the reason I am how I am." She said

"So you ARE the girl we are looking for...I told you she was the Angle of deathly hands Sasori." Deidara said

"...Well Why are you two even looking for me...Obviously not to kill me since you wouldn't be trying to find out if I am who I am." She said curiously

"We are in a group known as the Akatsuki, Its a group were the strongest of the strongest comes together. We were told to get you so you can be part of the group." Sasori said

She crossed her arms and looked to both of them. "...Seriously? You two are just the messangers to get me?"

"That's right girly, so what do you say?" Sasori said

She shrugged. "It'd be nice to actually have people to talk to instead of just talking to myself all the damn time. I'm in." She said with a grin before she placed her glove on her hand.

"Good, now let us introduce ourselves correctly. My name is sasori of the red sand." Sasori said "I master in puppets."

"I've heard of you, aren't you a living puppet yourself Master sasori?" She asked

He was shocked that she called him what he did and he nodded his head. "That's very true. How did you come by to know about it?"

"Its amazing what I can hear by just being in this forest." She said with a smile

"My name is Deidara, I master in making things into Clay then making them explode." Deidara said with a grin

"Its nice to meet you Deidara." She said

"Now what about you?" Sasori said

"Oh, my name is Amy...I don't think I know what village I'm from. because I had to leave from whatever village I was from with my parents because they were travlers. Then once my father died two years ago from rouge ninja's I was traveling with my mother around for two months before I cracked and I left to be on my own. I found out about my power when I couldn't find my glove when I woke up once only to see that rouge ninja's were all around me. it didn't take long for them to all die with one touch of my hand." She said with a smile

"So your gloves keep your power contained?" Sasori asked

"That's correct." She said

"Well that's very interesting, no wonder he wants her in the group." Deidara said to Sasori

"Now lets go, we have a long way to go for the base." Sasori said

She nodded her head and she walked next to deidara. Not knowing how much he was curious about her and her backstory. once they were at the hide out a week later they met up with the rest of the group Via shadows. It didn't take long for her to be assigned to job shadow Deidara and Sasori. She then was given a cloak and a ring that was a dark blue ring that had the symbol of angle wings. She then walked with Deidara and Sasori after Deidara and Sasori got themselves together. She was able to see the real sasori which creeped her out a bit, but it made Diedara laugh at the fact that she hid behind him.

"He's not going to hurt you or do anything to you." Deidara said looking back to her

"...B-But I didn't know he was a puppet INSIDE of another puppet!" She said creeped out.

"But its just how I am Amy, So you will have to get used to it." Sasori said as he began to work on his puppet

She shivered a bit and she waited till he was back inside of his puppet to let go of Deidara's arm. Deidara never told her ever how much he loved her being near him or how much he wished she didn't let go of his arm. But he knew the code of the Akatsuki: No falling in love with other members. He had no choice but to just see how things would go. He hoped that he could convince Pain to over see that rule for one of the most powerful ninja Konichies in the whole damn world. If all things went well he hoped that he could make her love him in three days time, but he had to be seriously slick about it, he didn't want to ruin his one chance to get a girlfriend that was as kick ass as Amy. It didn't take long after that; that they left the hide out and began the journey to the sand village. He knew that the village was Sasori's old home, he also knew that someone was suppose to grant him access into the village without being detected, but he didn't know how well that would go since Sasori was a very quiet man and he didn't think that Sasori would share much about his life with him OR with anyone. He didn't seem like the kind of guy to do so.

But it seemed like he was having a good time talking to Amy on the way to Suna, which was rare for him to talk to people out of the blue like he was. He listened in on the conversation to find out that they were talking about Art. He wasn't going to get into it because he knew that everyone's perception was different and they would be talking about it for days and days. It would be a long ass conversation and he hopped the didn't plan on going on and on about it all through this mission. But he was curious about her perception on art though.

"...I believe that art is something that you create with your own hands and you take enjoyment into making. It doesn't matter weather its forever like wood or like a painting or something that is an instant type thing like Deidara's Clay. Art is art, weather you want to call it that or not. It is what it is." She said with a smile

Well that was unexpected, he didn't think that she'd have such a wide view of Art. But then again she is a smart girl for being out on her own for awhile and living with her parents for awhile too. It still made him wonder about what village she was from...She looked like a friend that he had back when he was in the rock village...But no she couldn't be his crush from when he was a kid...That was totally impossible.


	2. Chapter 2: Konan

A/n: I don't own anything, and I will make a one-shot for anyone who can answer me this question by commenting on this.

My question is this: How do you kill a girl with deadly blood and rage that could possibly kill you?

[Chapter 2: Konan]

Day 2 of walking: It was hell!

Deidara couldn't believe that he still hadn't said anything to her much...He didn't know how to. He wondered about her but...He didn't think she wondered about him in return. What he didn't know was the fact that all the time that he was staring at them or ignoring them. She was thinking about what village was she actually from, it made her more than a little a bit curious if maybe being with the two of them if she could figure out the memories that she had long forgotten. She didn't know know how much of her past she could learn from a puppet and a cute guy but she was willing to do what ever it took to find those missing memories and finally remember what village she was from. All she had known from her parents...mainly her bitch of a mom was the fact that it was a place they were NEVER going back to. So that wasn't enough for her, she was going to figure out what was the truth weather it killed her or not. She wanted to talk to Deidara but she didn't know if he would want to be in a conversation with her, but she was going to try.

She went close to him to see that he was watching over her and he was blushing. "Hey Deidara, can I ask you something?" She asked

"Sure what's on your mind? hm." He asked

"...Well...I was wondering, well...if you had like a younger sister or somethin'." She asked

He stiffened up a bit as he heard the question. He was quiet for a bit before he looked to her. "...I used to." He said. "I was a middle child before...an accident happened."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "...uh...huh. Well I was just wondering. Because the only thing I remember is a young girl that looked similar to you that was younger than you that would always play with me because you wouldn't."

His eyes widen before he stopped and looked to her. "...You're from the Rock village?" He asked

"...After I thought about my past a bit..." She said smiling up at him. "...And well, I remembered the village I was from...and it just so happens to be the same one you left."

He bit his lip and he held one of her hands. "Do you still have the mark on your back from all those years ago?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, but like it matters now."

"..Well it sorta does...You see I never told you why I marked your back like that for." He said with a grin

She blushed as he pulled her closer to him. He made her look up at him as she blinked her eyes.

"S-So then tell me why then." She said softly

"Because, I didn't want anyone to touch you...I want you to only be mine." He said softly

"W-Well then, why didn't you just ask me out if you liked me?" She asked shyly

"...It didn't seem like you were interested in me." He said blushing lightly

"That's because I didn't know you liked me back by how much you'd hurt me! Its like it was the only thing you wanted to do was to hurt me making me cry myself to sleep until we left the village." She said sadly pushing away from him and starting to walk again.

He looked to her sadly. "You made me how I am from how you treated me Deidara, I can't read your mind, I'm not you. You made me think that you hated me and you didn't want me anywhere near you. So I didn't say anything to you before I left with my parents." She said hurtfully

Then she ran up to catch up to Sasori. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. He had jepordized his chance with his teenage crush and ex-best friend...Which wasn't even that from how she was describing their past. It was like she knew that he hadn't changed...because he hadn't. She waited beside Sasori once they got to Suna, Deidara wanted to show both of them that he could do anything. He took more than 4 hours to do. They both watched him both getting more than a little impatent about how long it took to get one damn person. Once he finally did get the guy Amy was asleep on Sasori's back.

"You took to long, Didn't I say not to keep me waiting too long?...Deidara." Sasori said angered

"Well like I wanted to take that long. I wanted to show Amy that I could actually do this and I wasn't that bad of a person." Deidara said

"It doesn't look like she cares about you, she fell asleep on my back after telling me that she was tired of watching you be an idioit." Sasori said

He looked to amy who was still asleep on Sasori's back. "Well wake her up, we have to leave before the guards find us." Deidara said before he begin to leave.

Sasori woke her up and found out that waking her up placed her in a grumpy mood until she was totally awake a half hour later. It wasn't long before she was side by side with Sasori when Kankuro stopped them. She watched for a little bit for she got bored so she left Sasori and caught up with Deidara who wouldn't talk with her. She figured that Sasori told him that she called him an idiot and he didn't like it. So she just was quiet until they got to the forest where they waited for Sasori, which wasn't for long.

"That didn't take long." She said shocked

"I was the one who created the puppets he was using...so of course It didn't take long." Sasori said

She smiled and nodded her head. "I understand, so we go back to the hide out right?" She asked

"Correct, just follow our lead and you'll be fine Amy. You have proven yourself more than worthy to be with us." Sasori said walking

She smiled and walked beside him happily. She couldn't wait for her own mission.

-4 hours later-

Amy, Deidara, Sasori and the rest of the Akatsuki were transcending the one tailed demon fox from Gaara and she was begging to be tired and losing her grip on the jutsu. But she knew that she would have to be that way for another two days. She couldn't do anything until it was totally out of the 16 year old kid.

-3 days later-

The demon was finally out of Gaara she sat down in the palm of the right hand and sighed.

"Does it usually take so much energy?" She asked rubbing her shoulders

"On your first time, yes it does. But you'll get use to it." Sasori said

"Oh, I see. So now what do we do with the dead body?" She asked jumping off of the hand and going up to Gaara poking his cheek

"Well we usually get rid of them." Deidara said

"Yeah that's a no fucking brainer." She said glaring at him

"Calm yourself Amy, Just hold off until we get rid of our 'vistor's' " Sasori said

She nodded her head and smiled.

As she waited she walked around trying to get the feeling in her legs back. She didn't want to have stiff legs when she had to fight people, that was a bad combination. But she knew that Deidara was watching over her. So she glared over at him.

"Is there something you want Blondie?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

"First off use my damn name, un." He said crossing his arms. "and two, why all of a sudden you are being mean to me?"

"One, I can careless about your damn name blondie, and two why I'm being 'mean' is because I figured out the reason I was forced to be with my parents." She said angered

"And that would be?" He asked

"It was because you wanted to kill me next! You son of a bitch! if it wasn't for the fact that I'm suppose to 'learn' from you. I'd kill you!" She yelled

He glared at her before he pushed her up against the wall hard, and she didn't even flinch once.

"You really have some nerve saying that to me Amy, I never wanted to kill you. Your parents just wanted to have a reason to leave. I know that you were a deadly girl which is why I wanted you for myself. I wanted you to leave that place with ME not with those loony parents of yours!" He yelled

"Well...look what that got you. I'm not surprised that you lost me. You have made the impression on me that I can't even trust you without you hurting me again." She said glaring at him before she kicked him between the legs.

He knelt down in pain before she kicked him to the ground and went to wait by Sasori who looked at her confused.

"What?" She asked

"You." He said

"What about me?" She asked

"You...are most interesting." He said

"I know. We will get to know each other more, and you'll see that I'm more interesting as time goes on." She said with a toothy grin.

Then she felt the rock in front of them shake before it cracked, she saw that it was Sakura that punched the rock. She blinked a few times before she looked to Sasori. She saw that his expression didn't change.

"Well, what do we have here? Visitors eh Sasori?" Deidara said ignoring me.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GAARA!" Naruto yelled

"Why does it matter to a different village personnel?" Amy asked confused going up to Gaara's face and poking it as she bent down. "It doesn't look like he's gunna wake up or move anytime soon."

That really pissed him off and She saw him begging to charge right at her, Deidara and Sasori. But Kakshi told him to stop and to be reasonable. But it didn't really do much for him, he still charged after Deidara after he got his big bird and hopped on it as it ate part of gaara. It wasn't long after that Kakashi was chasing Naruto who was after Deidara. Amy shook her head and she looked to Sasori who's expression didn't change. She was told to step aside and let him do what he knew he could do. She agreed and she slipped away just long enough to see from the corner of her eyes the fact that inside of the puppet was him and he looked like he was in his teens NOT his thirty's. But it wasn't long after that she saw him be killed, she soon ran into the forest and she went looking for Deidara only to find one of his arms. So she held on to it as a day went by and Tobi and Zetsu came by.

Then Zetsu said that She had to work with Deidara now, so she agreed before being yelled at by Deidara for having his arm on her lap. Then the two of them walked in silence before he looked to her, she had patched his arm up and made sure that his other arm was alright to. He didn't know that she could do medic work but he guessed it was all in the fact that he didn't know much about her since she left the village. She seemed a lot more different that she did when she was in the village. He wondered if it was because she knew how deadly she was and she was afraid that she was going to kill herself one day.

"Hey...amy may I speak to you about somethin' un." He asked

"What's on your mind Deidara." she said confused

"Why is it that it seems like you've changed over a two day period?" He asked

"Well one, I almost lost you, even though you are a pain the ass and you pretty much DON'T care for me is beside the point, Two, I saw Sasori die before my own two eyes. And three If I was slick enough I could easily kill myself right now." She said as she lifted a finger as she talked.

"so...Its not just on others then?" He asked

"...That's the weird thing...I don't know. but I feel like wanting to know now." She said looking down.

"Why?"

Then it was silent till she stopped walking and she looked at her hands. He stopped when he realized she had stopped.

"...I've killed so many people around here because of my hate for rouge ninja's that just take whatever they want when they want. But when someone who is near to me dies...it makes me want to die too." She said sadly.

"Were you seriously THAT close to Master Sasori?" He asked

"I was a lot closer to him than I will EVER be to you that's for sure." She said before she walked again until she caught up with him, where she saw that he was glaring at her. "Oh glare all you want, its not like you even like me! All you do is bullshit your way through crap."

Then she walked again.

"Now that's so untrue!" He said angered

"Oh? Is that so Mr. Blondie?" She said walking backwards a bit with a smirk

"Don't call me blondie! How many times must I tell you that Amy!" He said between his teeth

"Dunno, but I'm ALWAYS gunna call you that Blondie." She said with a grin

That was the last straw, he pounced her and he pinned her on to the tree she was most closest too. He then kissed her on the lips lifting her up off of the ground. She looked to him shocked before moaning softly as she felt him press against her. it wasn't long after that he broke the kiss.

"Don't you DARE say other wise that I don't like you in the slightest. I do, if anything I want to be the only person who ever see's you in a loving way. But its against the rules and regulations for us to be together. Unless you can find a way for us to be together, I don't think we can ever be together Amy." He said sadly

She just looked at him sadly. "...I wish you would have told me that otherwise I wouldn't have been so cold to you."

"Well, think about it. We are in a murderous group and as such we are viewed as either missing or highly deadly ninja's...like yourself there Amy. No way in hell would anyone ever think that in that group 'love' would ever happen." Deidara said

"Well lets surprise them, everything is full of surprises. Its just life and who is to tell us what to do and what not to do? Its not like that plant guy is a creep and follows EVERYONE." Amy said wrapping her arms around his neck placing him closer to her.

"...That's something I don't know about, but if that is true. Then we better get goin' then." He said letting her down.

She sighed and she let go of him. Then she walked silently next to him until they got to a rest point where they slept in different areas. Amy couldn't sleep due to nightmares and Deidara couldn't sleep until his mind wondered to Amy. He scolded himself mentally for thinking of her in a way he would never have her as. He wanted her to be next to him, he wasn't to feel her skin against his, he wanted to smell the sweet sent of her again and again just to get intoxicated into him. all he ever wanted was her, nothing more. No one was going to take the spot inside of him but her, he knew exactly what he wanted and he knew he couldn't have her. It made things very difficult for him when he was being watched on by Zetsu. Since Zetsu was the groups spy, he was to report everything to Pian and if anything happen Zetsu would talk to the other members.

In the morning When Deidara woke up he saw that Amy was already up and that she was talking to Zetsu. She looked angered as well. He went up to them only to hear the last bit of her rant.

"...I'm not going any further until what I said is met! I can easily kill you and that Asshole with both of my hands! not just the one that has the glove on it!" She yelled Clenching her fists

"I cannot allow it, and neither will he. You are to remain as so. You may no do anything more than that." Zetsu white half said

"What are you two arguing about?" Deidara asked yawning

"I'm doing what you told me to do yesterday." She said looking to him

He looked to her shocked. no way in fucking hell! He never knew that she would actually WANT to be with him to the point where she was actually speaking with Zetsu.

"Unless you can come up with a reasonable excuse to have something that idiotic be so, your puerperal will be useless." Zetsu.

She glared at him. "I know how to find animals. Spirits or not. If I don't get what I purposed I will leave and no one will get the other spirit demons." She said angered

"Is that so?" Zetsu said amused

"Yes, the two tailed animal is about a 3 day walk from here. But Deidara will be partner-less and won't be able to get to it if my purposal isn't met." She said with her eyes closed

"...As you wish, if you can prove that you two working so close together is better than just the partnership. Then so be it. But don't you dare betray us Amy. You are only hope." Zetsu said before he left

She smirked at Deidara before she glomped him to the ground and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first but he kissed her back as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What the hell just happened Amy?" He asked looking up to her

"We are allowed to be with each other. I couldn't sleep because I had a nightmare that I would lose you. I didn't want to disturb you in your sleep so I went to go look for Zetsu, only to find him creeping on me in my 'room'. So I went to strike a deal with him until you woke up." She said as she looked down at him.

He smirked. "So, you do love me then."

"Yes, I can't hide that Deidara. I love you and I only want to be with you no one else." She said placing her head on his chest

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "So it would be stupid to ask you if you wanted to be my girlfriend then?"

She nodded her head as she looked up to him again, she kissed him again and this time she was placed on the ground. He grinned down at her before he took her cloak off of her and he kissed her neck as his hands went under her shirt and over her breast. She moaned softly as she felt him rub against her slowly. She moved her hips in a way that made him moan into her neck with a bit of a grin on his face. He then kissed down her neck before he lifted her shirt over her head and discarded it with her cloak before he kissed down her chest and stopped at her breast placing one in his actual mouth as the other one was in the mouth in his hand making her moan louder.

"D-Deidara!"

He smirked against her and he trailed his unused hand to her shorts and took them off before kissing her on the lips.

"Do you really want to go this far Amy?" He asked curiously

She nodded her head. "Y-Yes. I want only you to look at me in that way."

He grinned at her and he pushed two fingers into her quickly instantly making her moan into him as he kissed her deeper sticking his tongue into her mouth tasting everything in her mouth as he felt her hands stripping him the best that she could. It didn't take long for both of them to be naked and for Deidara to be on the bottom after teasing Amy. He didn't know what he was in store for but he soon found out when he felt her soft warm hands on his member moving as she thought she needed to make him moan into what she was doing, which didn't take long to do as she saw his head pull back in pure bliss from her movements. She gained little confidence in what she was doing and she moved in a more faster rythem which had Deidara holding on to the ground with his chest going even higher than before.

"A-Amy!"

She took that as he was just about finished for. So she stopped and crawled on top of him. She saw how tired he was from what she did and smirked at him from below her.

"Had enough of me yet Dei-dei?" She asked softly before kissing him on the lips

He kissed her back holding her still by her head as he trailed his hand down her body until he got to in between her legs then he placed his fingers back into her making her moan softly into him. He smirked and he moved his fingers harder and faster making her legs give out from underneath her which signaled him to switch them around and he continued to finger her faster adding another finger making her scream out in pleasure. It wasn't long before he felt her tighten around him so he got his fingers from inside her. Watching her pant from what he did.

"I haven't had enough of you just yet Amy, my darling. But have you had enough of me babe?" He asked kissing by her ears.

"No, I want you to fuck me,...I NEED you to fuck me Deidara. P-Please...Take me love." She panted/whimpered

"Is this your first time?" He asked

she nodded her head blushing. He smirked and kissed her on the lips.

"Good, which means that I'm the only and friend to see you like this. This will hurt, if at anytime you feel any pain. Tell me to stop and I will forget about this." He said looking into her eyes.

she nodded her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you Deidara."

"I love you too amy. I always will."

Then they kissed as he entered her making her whimper as he did. He looked to her as she smiled.

"Keep going baby." She said to him.

So he did and he saw that she was holding in the pain. He looked to her sympathetically. He kissed her from her lips to her Jaw, to her neck up to her ear.

"You know, I never will ever intentionally hurt you. I can never ever do so to you Amy, You mean too damn much to me." He said as he continued to move slowly in and out of her

"I know Dei...But I need more than this...I don't feel any pain and this is a tease to me." She said to him.

He smirked before he kissed her on the lips. He then he complied with her demand and he went all the way out of her before going in her as hard and deep as he could making her scream in pleasure.

"D-DEIDARA!" She screamed in pleasure

He smirked and he moved in that same spot repeatedly as he kissed down her body making her whole entire body heat up until she couldn't stand it anymore. It didn't take long for them both to be wasted and pant looking into each others eyes. Deidara rubbed her sides and he smiled down at her.

"Holly hell Amy, I never knew you could give me such a damn run like that. I promise you this won't be the first time you and I will be like this. But from now on you and I do everything together. I don't want to be away from you anymore." He said to her softly

She nodded her head before she snuggled into him. "I love you Dei-dei."

"I love you too Amy." He said before he kissed her cheek and lied down next to her.

When they woke up they quickly went the way that Amy knew the two tailed demon was at and they knew that they had to be sure that they worked together. They had nothing more to do than to walk quietly together in the morning and sleep next to each other at night.


End file.
